poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saskatchewan Catch (LAoTaP)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Saskatchewan Catch (LAoTaP). episode starts at a forest. We zoom high to a tree where a beetle lands on a branch and buzzes is climbing a tree and stops. He sees the beetle Timon: Ahh. The Saskatchewan sky-high beetle. The tastiest most gut satisfying beetle in the universe. Pumbaa: Careful, Timon! To your left! Foiletta: No, no, your other left! covers his eves then looks on Pumbaa: That's it! Be careful! Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder why beetles are the things Timon try to catch, Pinkie. For Maple, I did well playing with her now she is a ghost. Pinkipoo: Fair point. Maple: Uh huh. Timon Timon: I hope Pumbaa appreciates what I'm going through for our dinner. Pumbaa Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? I hope you know I appreciate what you're ''going through for ''our ''dinner. Liam: Pumbaa has a fair point. Timon Timon: Of course, of course. the beetle Hello there. I'd like you to meet my two good friends. out a salt shaker and a pepper one Salt and Pepper. male flying squirrel flew past him out of nowhere, startling Timon and the beetle falls. spins on a branch then swings on another branch then got two branch’s and starts flapping with them but the leaves come off. Timon falls onto a branch and lands on another branch with his belly Foileta: Wow, Timon. That was amazing! Timon: What? My gymnastics abilities? Robbinyu: That flying squirrel, did you see it? Pumbaa; Wait! Look. Here comes another one! Timon: Where? Ryan F-Freeman: Coming this way. female flying squirrel was heading towards him Timon: Ah! hits Timon and crash to a tree. She falls Whatuption: Ooooh.. That's gonna leave a mark. Pinkipoo: Yeah. Timon: ding Going down... out the tree and fall Liam: Uh oh, Both of them are gonna fall, do something, Mr. Pig. Pumbaa: Liam Right. Timon Don't worry, Timon! I'll find a nice soft thing for you to land on. runs and comes back with a bed. He waits for them to land then checks his watch for beeps. He continues on waiting and the female squirrel lands on the bed. Timon crashes to a drawer and comes out the bottom drawer wearing a dress Timon: dizzy But I wanna wear the pink one, mommy. nuts fell on Timon, making him fall in Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Next time, go for the king-sized bed. Liam: I did try to warn him about that? Timon: Now step aside. Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? Are you sure you wanna climb all the way back up there? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I could help you. Maybe Maple can possess me if she wants to. Timon: Pumbaa, Ryan. I didn't trek all the way to Saskatchewan to end up with an empty stomach. Pumbaa: But, Timon. Tiomon: Yes? Pumbaa: You've fallen 16 times. Timon: And your point is? Pumbaa: You need someone to help. Ryan F-Freeman: He has a point. Timon: Like who, Ryan? girl squirrel spits out feathers Female Flying Squirrel: What is this!? Can't a girl get a break around here? Pinkipoo: to the bed Why not ask the one in the queen sized bed. Pumbaa: Pinkie's right, how about her? Timon: Yeah. I need a flying squirrel like I need a hole in the head. Meg Griffin: And does she even have a name? Foiletta: I dont exactly know. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Pumbaa: But, Timon. She's a flying squirrel. That means she can fly. And she can fly up there and get the beetles for us. Timon: Stop with the chatter, Pumbaa. I got an idea. Now, she is a flying squirrel. Therefore, she can fly up there and get the beetles for us. Ryan F-Freeman: That’s a good idea. Pinkipoo: Ugh, I just ''said that! Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, Pinkipoo. And like her, Maple can fly as well. Pinkipoo: Point taken. [] Timon: Beg pardon, ma'am. The name's Timon and this is my bestest best pall, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: My pleasure. Liam: I'm Liam, and these are my Yokai friends. Pinkipoo: I'm Pinkipoo from the Charming Tribe. Robbinyu: Robbinyu is my name, from the Eerie tribe. Mermadonna: Mermadonna. Foiletta: I'm Foiletta of the Eerie tribe. Whatuption: What up, toots, I'm Whatuption of the Tough tribe. Gleam: I'm Gleam of the Brave tribe. Ryan F-Freeman: Name's Ryan. This is my girlfriend Meg. And this one is Maple. Meg Griffin: Charmed. Blizzaria: I'm Blizzaria, when I wear glasses, I become Blizzie. Maple: I was alive like Ryan and Meg, but now I'm a ghost. Milly: I'm Milly and this is Kyubi. Kyubi: Hey. Female Flying Squirrel: Yeah, charmed. Timon: We couldn't help but notice you are quite the accomplish flyer. throat Your landings could use some work. But reguardless, could you fly high to the tippity tip-top of those dangerous trees and shake down a few hundred beetles for us? We're starved. Pumbaa: Famished even. Female Flying Squirrel: What's in it for me? turns to see Pumbaa Timon: You see, Pumbaa? This is the problem with folks today. Everybody always out for something. Female Flying Squirrel: Well, you want something. So do I. The one elusive thing I desire for so long is... him. see the Male flying squirrel flying and singing Female Flying Squirrel: heavenly Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Piper is in love with that squirrel. Liam: Yep, Piper's definitely in love. And I think I know a Yokai who can help you with this matchmaking, Milly has his medal. Milly: Come on out, my friend. Calling Casanuva! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing! Summoner: Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing the Mysterious Tribe. Chant: Mystery, Mystery! How Mysterious. Matchmaker Yokai: Casanuva! appears Maple: Wow. Who is that ghost? Casanuva: I'm no ghost! Ryan F-Freeman: You're Casanuva. Yo-Kai of the mysterious tribe. Pumbaa: Say, Timon. Isn't that the kind that knocked you out of the tree earlier? Timon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Give him a medal. Piper All right now. Let me see if I got this right, cupcake. We snag dreamboy for you and you snag us a barrel full of beetles for us. Hmm? Piper (Timon and Pumbaa): That's the deal. Pumbaa: We're gonna be matchmakers. Isn't this so romantic, Timon? Timon: I got goosebumps. Piper It's a deal, babycakes. Now, you go off and fix up yourself up a nice squirrely dinner and we'll deliver Mr. Right right to the table. belches Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse you. Casanuva: That’s nice of you, Ryan. [] Casanuva: I just realised I can float since I'm a Yokai. Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts